Universe Gone Wrong
by DanniHeartsU
Summary: When four foster teens are responsible for making sure the Twilight universe happens according to the books, years after Twilight has disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving them with the last books in existence.


**Universe Gone Wrong**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

_What would happen if four foster children ended up living in Forks with foster parents? Two of them know about Twilight, but after fraternal twins Collin and Julie move in, the world has no idea what they are talking about. Except Julie Skys and Elaine Martin. Will the four of them be able to make sure that everything works out? Will they get caught? Will they be shunned or believed? Read to find out! I do not own Twilight or it's characters, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. _

_Thanks!_

_Danni_

_(P.S. This is dedicated to my friends! Carolina, Victoria, and Collin!)_

**Chapter one; Elaine's Story**

**Elaine's POV**

_All I remember was the first cold night I was whipped. The first time, I was sixteen. I couldn't bare to hide my scars any longer, all I owned were T-shirts. So I had to call for help. I sneaked away during class, and brokedown in the counselor's office. Mrs. Kindle. I was relieved, that I would never have to live with that cruel man again. Though my heart would still be in the same place. With my mother._

_In her grave._

"Elaine? Elaine sweetie?" I heard a voice. I was on my bottom bunk of the old wooden bunkbed. My head snapped up and I forced a smile. "Julie and Collin are arriving today, you should tell Victoria when she gets back," said my foster mother, Judy. Judy, she was the sweetest woman on the face of the earth. Victoria was the best foster sister, though was annoying to share a room with.

"Day dreams. I'm sorry Judy," I sighed.

"It's alright honey. Are you hungry for dinner?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe just some water," I replied. Judy smiled, and soon she was gone. I layed back down on my bed and sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, I could already feel it.

When Victoria arrived seventeen minutes later from her shopping trip, she greeted me with a warm smile. I envied her, homeless. I would have killed to be homeless rather then abused. But Victoria would never have deserved what I had recieved, though I somewhat believed I didn't deserve it either.

"Elaine! Hi!" Victoria smiled.

"Victoria, you're back. Hello!" I smiled back. "Julie and Collin will be here tomorrow. Did you clear out the other room for Collin? Julie will stay in here for now until the office is fixed.

"Wonderful!" Victoria smiled. She never had a sibling before, neither did I. So we loved each other like sisters, a hundred thousand times more then just best friends.

The night went by slowly, painfully, as the dreary memories of my sad life returned back to me from the depth of their graves I thought they had been burried in. I awoke screaming.

"Elaine? Elaine?" were the words I heard over and over again. My eyes forced open and Victoria was staring at me in the face. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry," I whispered, my eyes swelling with tears. A minute later, Judy stormed in with a baseball bat. I squirmed. I'd been hit with one of those once.

"Sorry if I scared you Elaine, Victoria. Is everyone ok?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare," I confessed. She smiled and slowly knelt down before me, as Victoria climbed onto her top bunk. Judy carefully whiped my hair aside from my pale face to uncover my eyes. She kissed me sofly on the forehead and left.

What a sweet sweet woman.

And the pain I put her through for over a year as she saw me this way. She didn't deserve it. What could anyone do to deserve my cruel past? The road suddenly appeared in front of me again. The road to memory lane. I clamped my mouth with my hand and slowly reached for my nighstand for the headphones to the CD player. I didn't care what was playing. It could be Victoria's old Spice Girls CD for all I cared.

I had to block out the crying, screaming, and evil laughter from my father.

Again.

When morning came, Victoria woke me up around seven O'clock, so I wouldn't have any repeated nightmares. I hugged her tightly and we each went to get dressed. I changed into some old jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt with a white one on top, and then I put my black flip-flops on for now. Victoria dressed in some new jeans, and a hoodie I bought her for Christmas. It was a light lavendar and she had wanted it for a while. She wore it everyday she got the chance, another reason for me to stay smiling.

Around one in the afternoon, a car pulled up and two teens jumped out. One was a boy, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He looked at me through my window, and then back at the ground, and towards the girl. His sister, Julie. Julie had long brown hair with bangs, and a faded turquoise streak on the left side. They each took one suitcase from the trunk along with their backpacks and jackets. I sighed, forced a smile, and headed downstairs with Victoria.

They came into the living room and Judy greeted them politely. Then I saw it. It was in Julie's hands. A book, and on the cover was beautifully illustrated, two pale hands, holding and apple. It was in the worst condition a book could ever be in, and I immediatley felt bad since mine was in hard cover.

Twilight.

_Twilight? But...I thought it disappeared off the face of the Earth? No one seemed to even know who Stephenie Meyer was anymore._

But that was _my _secret, and it had been for over a year now. Maybe I could trust her? I wasn't sure.

But then she noticed my glare, and I realized it was much more harsh then I intended it to be. I put my head down and sighed. I surely just left a bad first impression.

"Welcome," I smiled, fakely.

She nodded and followed Victoria to our room. I silently heard them. "I share it with Elaine. The girl down there......yes, she's nice," was all I heard. And those words were from Victoria.

"Hey," a voice greeted me. It was Julie's brother. "I'm Collin."

"Hi Collin," I whispered, and burst through the front door. I couldn't handle the stress. Surely they couldn't either. But Victoria's memories faded. And mine hadn't. And God only knows when they would.


End file.
